


In boredom

by SecondSilk



Category: Seachange (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-16
Updated: 2010-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For shehasathree, who wanted Max watching TV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In boredom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shehasathree](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=shehasathree).



ABC was 4Corners, some stuck up British journalist who thought his accent was more persuasive then his argument as he stood outside shacks in Soweto.

Channel Ten had seven people, who wouldn't even know how to find Soweto in an atlas, trying to out manoeuvre each other and win the sympathy of the people who invested time in this drivel.

Monday night football. He could spend the evening watching Carlton fumble marks. Diver had always claimed to be a Blues supporter; it would diverting to jeer their efforts.

It might bore him enough to find a sentence of his novel.


End file.
